Yo que soy
by NekoPro23
Summary: SongFic yo que soy de pimpinela version narusasu


**Yo que soy**  
(Pimpinela)

By: NekoPro23  
NaruSasu

Estaba llendo al departamente de mi ... , de naruto. Me llamo y me dijo que fuera ahora, me dijo que queria verme.

Es realmente fastidioso, aveces me quiere ver y aveces no.  
Veces en las que soy solo un amigo, veces en las que soy un amante o veces en las que soy un simple desconocido. Sé que le da verguenza reconocer que le gusta un hombre pero yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa.

Para mi .. es doloroso esto.

Cada vez que estamos con su madre...

Sasuke y Naruto entraban a la casa del segundo.

Kushina se levanta de la mesa a saludar a los llegados — Oooh, Viniste con tu amigo. Sasuke Seé bienvenido a comer con nosotros, estamos celebrando el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata—.

—No gracias. No quiero incomodar —Dijo sasuke rechazando la oferta .

—Claro que no, tu no incomodas. Eres casi parte de la familia, eres amigo de naruto desde que nacieron y naruto realmente te aprecia o no, Naruto.

—Si, realmente lo quiero— Naruto vio a toda la gente que se encontraba hoy festejando —Es mi mas preciado amigo.

Sasuke escucho eso, sintiendo como mil agujas clavadas en el corazon. Dificilmente pudo mirar a kushina nuevamente —Realmente agradesco la invitacion pero mi hermano esta enfermo y debo ir a cuidarlo.

Kushina miro a sasuke decepcionada —Bueno, si itachi esta enfermo es mejor que vayas a cuidarlo —Y luego sonrio —De todos modos nos volveremos a ver en el casamiento de naruto, despues de todo seras su padrino —Sasuke no sabia de eso a si que miro a kushina extrañado —¿Naruto no te lo dijo?

—Ah, no, no es eso. Desde que hinata empezo a salir con naruto el me habia insinuado algo como eso. Solo que recien hoy se celebra su compromiso y que ya estemos hablando de casamiento —El no queria eso, no queria que naruto se casara.

—Mientras mas pronto posible, mejor. Naruto y hinata realmente se aman—.

Sasuke trasbillo con eso —Si, se nota —Tapo sus ojos con su flequillo negro —Ya me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar esperando a mi hermano. —Se inclino enfrente de la peliroja —Adios, señora kushina —para despues despedirse de naruto —Nos vemos, Naruto —Camino a la puerta lo mas rapido que pudo.

—¡Espera sasuke! —Sasuke se detuvo. —Llamame cuando llegues —Sasuke asintio y se fue cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Realmente fuimos amigos pero ahora no lo somos, yo ya no lo puedo considerar como un amigo y aun asi me enoja de igual forma que diga que soy su amante.

Como cuando estaba conversando con sus amigos...

Naruto se encontraba junto a Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara. Sus mas cercanos amigos ademas de sasuke. Estaban reunidos en el departamento de naruto mientras que Lee, chouji, Sai, Shino y neji fueron a comprar cervezas.

Los chicos hablaban del compromiso de naruto con hinata.

—¿Que pasa con eso? —Pregunto Naruto.

Kiba miro a Naruto esceptico —¿Que pasa con eso?, Preguntas. ¡Hermano! Neji te va a matar cuando sepa que estas con sasuke mientras tienes un compromiso con hinata.

Naruto miro a kiba, el comprendia eso —Lo sé pero no sé que hacer —Fue lo unico que dijo.

—Tendras que tomar una desicion Naruto— Se metio shikamaru en la conversacion —Si quedarte con tu amante o con tu prometida.

Naruto miro raro a shikamaru —¿Mi amante?—.

—Eso es lo que es, ¿no?. Despues de todo una persona que esta con otra mientras esta ya esta comprometida no es otra cosa mas que un amante.

Naruto lo miro dudoso —Si, Lo mas seguro es que sea mi amante —Dijo.

Justo entraron en escena los demas chicos con la cerveza.

—!Hasta que llegaron!, ¿Porque tardaron tanto?, No me digan que se toparon con un bombon en la caja de pago— Grito Naruto tomando las cervesas y botanas que habian traido para ir dejandolas en la mesa.

—Realmente tu no estas en condiciones de hablar de eso naruto —Dijo Sai.

—Ahora que te vas a casar hablar de chicas esta prohibido para ti naruto —Dijo Chouji comiendo las papas que tenia en su paquete de papas fritas —Despues de todo te las llevas todas para ti —Chouji se deprimio, despues de todo con lo guapo que es naruto.

—Sin olvidar que te vas a casar con mi prima, mas te vale no estar engañandola— Dijo mirando a naruto fijamente poniendolo nervioso, despues viro su mirada dejando a naruto respirar tranquilo.

Mientras todos seguian hablando nadie se habia percatado que sasuke estuvo encuchando la conversacion de naruto desde que los chicos fueron a comprar cervezas, vieron a sasuke en la entrada y lo dejaron entrar. Hasta que entraron y vieron a sasuke saliendo con prisa, ninguno le pregunto a naruto sobre el. Por eso nadie se entero de nada.

Aunque peor que todo eso es que diga que soy un desconocido, que practicamente no soy nadie para el.

la vez cuando estaba el con su novia...

Hinata se encontraba con Naruto en un restaurant, tenian una cita ya predispuesta

—Naruto dime la verdad, ¿Quien es el chico con el que te besaste el dia de tu cumpleaños?. Ese chico pelinegro —Pregunto hinata mirando a Naruto firmemente, ella tuvo que reunir mucho valor para hacerle esa pregunta, no queria que Naruto pensara que estuviera dudando de el o de su sexualidad.

—El es... ,no sé quien es el. Hubo muchos invitados en mi fiesta que eran de mi curso de la universidad lo mas seguro es que fuera uno de ellos —Naruto trago duro —Pero no te preocupes hinata, cuando uno esta con muchas copas de más es normal pasarce de la raya y besar a otro hombre.

Hinata vio que naruto estaba nervioso a si que opto por no preguntar mas —Esta bien naruto, Yo confio en ti.

—Gracias hinata.

Realmente, ¿Yo que soy?.

"¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Que lugar ocupo hoy?  
Soy tu amante,  
Soy tu amigo,  
Soy un desconocido.  
Dime estando ella  
¿Que hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien se queda?  
¿Quien se va?  
¿Tu amante o tu prometida?  
¿Quien es la favorecida?  
Sino te decides  
sere yo esta vez quien lo decida."

Llegue al departamento de Naruto y abri la puerta con la llave que el me habia dado. Ya habia tomado mi desicion.

—Sasuke, llegaste. Te estaba esperando —Naruto lo abrazo mientras estaba en boxers y mojado por el reciente baño.

Sasuke respiro y sintio el olor de su champu a naranja, queria estar asi un rato mas con naruto pero sabia que si seguia asi iba a echarse para atras —Naruto me estas mojando —Le dijo, poniendo sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo.

—No importa. De todos modos te puedes bañar en mi casa o usar mi cocina. Por algo te di la llave de mi departamento— Dijo naruto mientras besaba la mejilla de sasuke y todo lo que estuviera alrededor de ella.

—¿Para que te cocine?—.

—Para lo que tu necesites— le susurro en el oido para luego besarlo y lamer todo su contorno, bajo a morder el lobulo, lamerlo y luego volverlo a lamer para despues succionarlo dejandolo todo sonrosado —Pero que orejas mas sensibles.

—Si haces todo eso obviamente se pondran sensibles, idiota— Se empezo a calentar sasuke con todo esto.

Pero no pudieron seguir porque el celular de naruto sono y naruto tuvo que dejar a sasuke y alejarse un poco para poder contestar.

—¿Hinata? —Contesto. —¿Se adelanto?, y ¿para cuando? —Volvio a preguntar. —¿No crees que es muy pronto?, no, no es que no quisiera casarme contigo pero todo esta pasando muy pronto. —Se quedo escuchando por unos segundos. —Esta bien. —y corto. —Lo siento sasuke, por la interrupcion. ¿porque no mejor seguimos con lo nuestro? —Naruto sonrio jugueton y eso hizo molestar a sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo las manos de naruto que no iban por un muy santo camino —Antes que nada quiero que hagas algo por mi naruto —.

—¿Que cosa? —Miro a sasuke curioso. —Por ti hare lo que sea, menos dejar el ramen eso es imposible pero cualquier otra cosa lo pue

—!Quiero que termines con hinata ahora!— Sasuke grito.

Naruto borro la sonrisa de su cara —¿Pero que estas diciendo?.

—Ya no lo soporto mas, tener que compartirte con otra persona dijiste que esto no iba a durar mucho .

—Sasuke esto no es un juego, aun no es el momento, ten un poco de confianza— Le dijo esperanzado. —Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo.

—Yo ya no te creo, se acabo el tiempo, cumple ya con tu palabra. Dijiste que no notaria cuando ya todo terminara—.

Pero si me apuras, pero si te pierdo penso mirando a sasuke fijamente, todo ha sido para nada, no habra pasado, no habra futuro. —Yo quisiera estar contigo para siempre te lo juro—.

"¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Que lugar ocupo hoy?  
Soy tu amante,  
Soy tu amigo,  
Soy un desconocido.  
Dime estando ella  
¿Que hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien se queda?  
¿Quien se va?  
¿Tu amante o tu prometida?  
¿Quien es la favorecida?  
Sino te decides  
sere yo esta vez quien lo decida."

—Si no se lo dices, entonces yo le dire de nuestra relacion. Ya no quiero vivir a escondidas como si lo nuestro fuera algo malo—

—Es una locura —Naruto penso en las concecuencias que traeria eso —Yo te lo prohibo, ¿Que vas a ganar con eso?

A sasuke no le importaba nada, lo unico que le importaba es ser libre de todo. Del sufrimiento y de estar escondiendo sus sentimientos —Que no te quepa duda, Que yo se lo digo, sabes que no tengo miedo. —No tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decir la gente, ya no.

Sus padres eran lo que mas le preocupaba a naruto —Pero si lo haces, pero si le cuentas vas a destruir lo nuestro.

Sasuke dudo, ¿Realmente queria terminar con naruto?. Lo sintio como una amenaza pero su desicion ya estaba tomada y cuando el toma una desicion no hay persona que le haga cambiar de opinion o eso creia. —Es lo que yo quiero, ya no me importa nada de lo que vaya a ocurrir.

—Piensalo friamente, Si se lo dices yo estare acabado y tu estaras perdido por manchar a la familia uchiha— dijo naruto ya molesto con este tema —!¿Realmente quieres eso?!

—Si es necesario pasar por ese riesgo lo pasare, digan lo que digan. Hagan lo que hagan, ¡ya no importa nada de eso!— Sanjo su punto.

—¡¿Aunque me perjudique a mi?!, ¿No te importa que yo salga mal parado?. Yo no pense que eras esa clase de persona.

—¿Que es lo que pensaste?, ¿Que soportaria todo esto por ti?—.

—Si hubiera sabido que serias asi, nunca hubiera estado contigo. ¡Maldigo el momento en que entraste en mi vida!—.

Sasuke se quedo hermetico en su sitio mirando fijamente a naruto, no esperaba que dijera eso. ¿Como se puede ser tan insensible? el penso. El realmente lo amaba y lo amo todo este tiempo, soporto vivir a la sombra de sus sentimientos y ¿el solo va y deja sus sentimientos en la basura?, ¿Que nunca hubiera querido conocerlo?. ¿Y el que?, ¿Se merece sufrir por un amor?, ¿Por todo este amor que siente por naruto y que no puede dejar de sentir?, Tambien. El tambien maldice el momento en que entro en su vida para hacerle sentir todo esa angustia y dolor que siente ahora.

"¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Que lugar ocupo hoy?  
Soy tu amante,  
Soy tu amigo,  
Soy un desconocido.  
Dime estando ella  
¿Que hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien se queda?  
¿Quien se va?  
¿Tu amante o tu prometida?  
¿Quien es la favorecida?  
Sino te decides  
sere yo esta vez quien lo decida."

—Haz lo que quieras. Yo de igual modo se lo voy a decir ya que desde este instanste rompiste todos los lazos que hemos tenido. Ya no eres ni mi amigo, ni mi amante, ni mucho menos un desconocido, Yo para ti y tu para mi ya no existes. —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salio del departamento con un rio de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. No queria llorar enfrente de naruto, no queria mostrarle su debilidad y quiso ser fuerte hasta el final aunque sus piernas le flaquearan y su corazon se partia. Corrio y corria, grito y lloro. El cielo sintio su tristeza y empezo a llorar con el mientras el corria por las calles, para disimular sus lagrimas y ayudarle a no mostrar su tristeza. Desde ese momento sasuke no tenia corazon ya que naruto se lo rompio y se lo llevo con el.

"¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Yo que soy?,  
¿Que lugar ocupo hoy?  
Soy tu amante,  
Soy tu amigo,  
Soy un desconocido.  
Dime estando ella  
¿Que hago yo en medio de tu vida?

¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien da mas?  
¿Quien se queda?  
¿Quien se va?  
¿Tu amante o tu prometida?  
¿Quien es la favorecida?  
Ya lo sabe todo  
lo lamento sigue con tu vida

Sasuke se lo dijo a hinata y auque ella por momentos no pudo creerselo termino descubriendolo por kiba que tambien era su amigo, a causa de eso el compromiso se rompio. Ya todos se enteraron de la relacion de naruto y sasuke, Sasuke fue deseheredado por denigrar a la familia. Naruto termino pobre ya que una de las causas del compromiso era por la quiebra de las empresas Namikaze-Uzumaki y Sasuke no lo sabia. Y tanto naruto como sasuke no terminaron juntos ya que su orgullo se los impedio.

Nadie termino siendo feliz.

Fin 


End file.
